Hidden Love
by iChocolateCandi
Summary: Trish has been in her relationship with Chris for months. But do sparks for a certain engima begin to fly? Or is it just a freak thing?
1. What happens when feelings come back

Trish looked into her bathroom mirror to check her hair, clothes, and make-up for her boyfriend, Chris. Chris always wanted Trish to be perfect. He told her to speak little and never look at other guys.

Trish sighed as she had to continue another day with Chris. But despite the fact that he wanted to be like a barbie doll, she loved him and she was sure he loved her back.

At least thats what he says.

Trish grabbed her back up and headed out the door to the bus stop where she met her best friends, Mickie, Ashley and Amy.

"Hey girls!" Trish said smiling.

"Hi Trish." said Ashley

"What's up, you seem tired?" asked Mickie with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah. Mickie is right. You do look a little tired. Did you get any sleep?" asked Amy

"Yeah. I got a little bit of sleep, but not as much as I wanted." Trish replied.

"I think it's because you're going out with Chris!" Maria said walking up to them.

"Maria, Chris has nothing to do with that at all." Trish tried to convince her friends and herself while saying that one sentence. Lately her mind has been on Chris a lot, but not in a good way.

Trish has pictured Chris talking to other girls and kissing them right in front of her face. She would sometimes cry a little after dreaming that nightmare.

The bus arrived and everyone got on. Trish was sitting next to Amy, looking out the window.

"Is it really about Chris?" Amy asked interrupting Trish's thoughts.

"I don't know, Amy. I have had nightmares of him cheating on me and sometimes I feel these nightmares are real, but I can't tell at all." Trish anwsered.

"You know what? How about instead of going home and making yourself all perfect for Chris tomorrow, you come home with me and go out with Matt, Jeff and I." Amy suggested with a smile on her face. Amy always worried about Trish as much as Mickie. She knew that something was wrong the day Trish started go out with Chris.

"I don't know, Amy." said Trish

"Hey! That sounds like fun! Count me in." exclaimed Mickie when she popped up from behind Amy's and Trish's seat. "Come on Trish. You have to come. It's for the best. Who's is coming by the way?"

"You, me, Matt, Jeff, Ashley, John, Candice, Randy, Kelly, Phi- I mean Punk, Melina, Dave and Adam. It would be so much fun if Trish came along too." Amy said looking straight at Trish with her signature puppy face.

Amy knew that Trish couldn't resisted the face. Trish always falls for it.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll come along with you." Trish had finally given up.

"Yay!" exclaimed Amy and Mickie.

Trish smiled and looked out the window again. _What am I going to tell Chris if he calls me?_ Trish thought as so many of the nightmares flowed back into her head.

Trish suddenly started thinking of Jeff Hardy. She had always liked him since he first came to her school. But then she met Chris and was hoping her feeling for Jeff would go away. Unfortunately, they didn't. Her feeling hid in the back of her mind and stayed there until Amy mentioned Jeff.

What was she supposed to do?

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jeff wandered around the school looking for his brother and his friends. He finally found them talking to each other by the lockers.

"Hey guys. What's up?" said Jeff.

"Nothing, just waiting for our girls to show up. Anyways, are you guys going out tonight?" Matt asked. All the guys raised their hands except for Jeff.

"Your not coming, Jeff?" asked Randy.

"I don't think so." answered Jeff, looking down.

"Why not?" asked John curious about Jeff's answer.

"I'm just don't feel like it." said Jeff.

"Come on Jeff. Trish will probably be there." said Matt

Suddenly, Jeff's face had a smile on it as he looked up. "She will?" asked a smiling Jeff.

"Yeah. She will." answered Phil.

"I'm so in!" exclaimed Jeff. Jeff has loved Trish since he first landed eyes on her beautiful face. They always talked and laughed and smiled at each other.

The guys laughed at Jeff. They knew he loved her from the way he looks at her everytime he saw her walk past him.

"But she might begin Chris with her." said Dave, breaking Jeff's thought of her. Jeff hated that he had to live with the fact that she would be with Chris. He hated Chris and Chris hated him. They used to be friends until they met Trish Stratus.

How was he going to be with her if Chris was in his way?

**A/N: Okay what do you guys think of it so far? So Trish and Jeff are in love with each other but neither of them know it. What about Chris? Uh-oh. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: The gang meets up at school and Trish and Jeff come face to face knowing that they both have feeling for each other.**


	2. You don't know how this feels

**Chapter 2: You don't know how this feels**

The bus arrived in front of the school as everyone began to get off. The five girls were making their way to the entry until they saw Chris Jericho in front of them.

"I'll see you in class, Trish." said Amy as she walked anyway with the other girls.

"Okay bye Amy!" Trish shouted as her friends faded into the school. "Here we go again." she said under her breath as she walked to Chris.

"Hey babe!" Chris said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Chris. How are...." Trish was interuppted by a discusted Jericho.

"What's with your hair?" Jericho asked.

"What's wrong with it? I thought you wanted it down." Trish asked with a confused look.

"Well now I want it in a pony tail." Chris said.

"But I..." Trish was again interuppted.

"Pony tail and that's final. I'll see you at lunch." He kissed her cheek and then ran off.

"Ugh! What did I ever see in him?" Trish asked herself and began walking into the building.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The girls walked up to the guys as they were talking.

"Hey baby." Amy said as she kissed Adam.

"Hey." Adam said

"Hi girls. Where's Trish?" asked Jeff.

"She will meet us in class, but guys, I'm really worried about her." said Mickie.

"How so?" asked John, Mickie's boyfriend.

"She means that Trish has been getting lack of sleep, she has no interest in doing the things she loves, and she always has to be perfect for Jericho or as I like to call him, Y2dumbass." answered Candice.

"Yeah he has been a little pushy against her." said Randy.

"A little?" asked Melina.

"Okay maybe a lot" asnwered Randy.

"What should we do guys?" asked Maria.

"I know what to do." said Jeff.

"Jeff, beating the hell out of him is not going to help us or Trish?" said Dave.

"It's going to help me though." Jeff said under his breath.

Just then the bell rang and none of them wanted to be late.

"Okay guys we are going to have talk about this at lunch. Bye guys." said Kelly as they walked to their classes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

In gym class, everyone was picking parthners for a game and Jeff happened to pick, the one and only, Trish.

"Jeff, why do you always pick me?" Trish laughed as he grab her arm to let everyone know that she's his pathner.

"Because you're my best friend and you're the only one that's sporty enough for me." said Jeff and smiled at her.

Trish couldn't help, but blush at this remark. "Thank you Jeff."

"No problem." Jeff said and walked to the far end of the gym.

"So what game are we playing?" asked Trish.

After Trish said this, Jeff ducked from a ball flying towards him. "Dogde ball." He said with a smile.

"What?! I hate dogde ball though." Trish said hiding behind Jeff.

"Well just stay me then and don't do anything except duck." said Jeff, flexing while Trish's hands are on his arms.

Trish felt the muscles on his arms. They were much bigger than Chris's. Trish then looked at Jeff and pulled him to the corner of the gym.

"Trish, what are you doing?" a confused Jeff asked.

"I need to tell you something, Jeff." answered Trish.

**A/N: Okay tell me what you think so far in the story. I hope you like it. I think its a little off but still. ^_^**

_Next Chapter: Is Trish actually going to tell Jeff about her feels?_


	3. What I want is you

A nervous Trish began to speak. She opened her mouth, but she suddenly stopped herself. Trish couldn't tell Jeff about her feelings. Not just yet, not at the moment. She was still in love with Chris and didn't want to ruin what she already had with Jeff. She had to think and quick.

"Umm...I wanted to say that you're my best friend and I don't want to ever loose you." Trish said as she hugged Jeff.

"Oh okay. Well we should probably get back to the game. Gym class is almost over." Jeff said. He let go of Trish and walked away.

_That was a close one. What was I thinking?_ Trish thought about this question as she walked to the girls' lockeroom. She changed out of her gym uniform and into her regular clothes and waited for the bell to rang.

As the bell rang, she walked out of the lockeroom and headed for lunch

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

At lunch, the gang sat at their lunch table and began to talk about what is going to happen tonight at the club.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait any longer." exclaimed an excited Mickie.

"Me neither. I'm still worried about Trish though. I mean what if Y2dumbass calls her while we are at the club." asked a concerned Candice.

"Yeah maybe this is a bad idea to bring Trish along with us." said Kelly.

"Kelly, this is not a bad idea. Trish needs to get out of her perfect stage and start doing the things she loves. She needs to stop following every command that Jericho gives her." demanded Amy.

Trish was listening from a far. She didn't want her friends to worry about her. But she realized that Amy was right. She had to stop listening to Chris and he had to except that she has a mind of her own. But how to say it was the hard part.

"Hey Trish. Why are you standing here alone?" Trish turned around and saw green eyes starring at her. She was relieved to see Jeff instead of Chris.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. Why aren't you with the gang?" Trish asked, trying to get off the subject.

"I think I rather talk to the best and prettiest friend I have in this school." Jeff answered with a smile.

Trish couldn't help but smile too. His smile made her smile everytime. That's when she hugged him. Trish didn't know why, but it just felt good to her. It felt right to be in his arms.

Jeff was confused and happy at the exact same time. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her in his arms as long as possible. But he knew it wouldn't last as long as he hoped.

"What was that for?" asked a smiling Jeff.

"For being the best guy I ever met." asnwered Trish as she let go of him.

"I am? I thought Chris was." Jeff hated himself for even mentioning Jericho's name. He hated the fact that Chris treated Trish like a barbie doll instead of a beautiful woman.

Trish smiled and looked up at Jeff. "Well you are now." She poked his chest and walked over to the group of friends.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

After lunch, Chris was looking for a certain blonde girl by the lockers. He spotted her taking out her english book for the next class.

"Hey babe." Jericho said as he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Hey sweetie." said the blonde with an accent. This girl was certainly not Trish. Trish doesn't have an accent or english after lunch.

"I heard Trish and her friends are going out tonight and I want to take you out to dinner." Chris said with a sly smile.

"That sounds perfect. Just like me." she said while flipping her hair.

"Yeah just like you. You're more perfect than Trish." replied Chris.

"Yeah I am. Well I better get to class. I don't want to get on the teacher's bad side anyways." the blonde hugged Chris and ran off to the classroom.

Chris just stood there watching her leave. He still loved Trish, but not the way he used to. He was hooked on the new shiny haired blonde for months on end. He didn't want to loose her or Trish.

Chris walked away from the lockers with his mind on the new diva in his life.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

After a long and boring day of school, Trish and Amy decide to walk home. They happen to spot Jeff, Matt and Adam on the way.

"Trish, I know you like Jeff. We don't have to walk up to them if you don't want to." said Amy.

"Amy, I'm fine. I'm with Chris and the feelings for Jeff will evetually go away." said Trish. "At least I hope they will." Trish said under her breath and walked up to the guys.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" asked Amy and give a kiss on the cheek to Adam anf hugged Matt and Jeff.

"We were talking about who Jeff is going to the club with." Adam looked at Jeff and saw that Jeff was giving him the _what-the-hell?!_ look.

"Oh well Trish doesn't have anyone to go with either." dropping hints for the guys.

"Amy!" exclaimed Trish feeling a little embarassed.

"Well maybe Trish and Jeff should go together." suggested Matt.

"Well if Trish wants to, then I'll do it." said Jeff hoping she will say yes.

"Umm..okay I'll do it!" said a smiling Trish.

"Awesome. Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Jeff with a smile.

"Sure. That's really sweet of you." Trish said and walked away with Jeff.

**A/N: Okay so we found out that Chris is cheating on Trish. Uh-oh. Then we saw that Trish and Jeff are going to the club together tonight. That'll be something. Well tell me what you think of this chapter so far. I hope you like it. I think this is my best chapter yet.**

_Next Chapter: Trish and Jeff arrive at the club and later that same night, something more happens._


	4. All about us

On the way to Trish's house, neither Trish or Jeff has said a word. They open their mouths to say something and close it again. Trish feels uncomfortable around Jeff lately. Ever since she found out that her feelings for him didn't vanish like she wanted them to.

Trish was thinking about whether she would tell Jeff at all. She wanted to get it out of her way, but she couldn't. She just couldn't risk her relationship or friendship.

_Should I tell him? What would he say? Would he tell Chris?_

The questions bounced around her head as hard as they could, trying to pop out of her mouth. As if something was controlling her, Trish moved closer to Jeff and linked arms with him.

Jeff looked at her with a confused face, but with a smile as well. "Can you explain why you are linking arms with me?" Jeff said as he laughed.

"I don't know. I just want to be closer to my best friend." Trish said. She honestly did not know why she linked arms with him. One minute she's thinking about telling Chris about her feelings for Jeff then she ends up linking arms with Jeff.

On one hand, it felt good to be in Jeff's arms. But on the other, it felt kind of weird to be around him at all.

Trish let go of Jeff's arm and walked a little faster. Jeff tried to keep up with her but couldn't. When he finally did catch up with her, he grabs her arm and spinned her around to face him.

"Why are you walking away from me? Or at least trying to?" asked Jeff.

"Umm... I just want to get to my house a little sooner." said a nervous Trish.

"Oh well your right in front of the house. So I'll see you tonight." said Jeff as he began to walk away.

"Yeah you will." said Trish and smiled at Jeff. Jeff smiled as well and walked away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

That night the girls were at Amy's house. They were getting dressed and putting the finishing touches on their whole image. They all asked Candice or Mickie for help because they were the fashion divas of the group.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." said Melina. Melina wore a black halter top with a pink mini skirt. Her hair was in a wave style and the boots were knee-high.

"Oh my damn! Melina you look amazing." said Mickie. Mickie wore a brown halter top and jeans. Her shoes were over her jeans and her hair was curled.

Candice was just finishing up Trish's hair. Trish became impatient. "Are you done yet?" Trish asked sourly.

"Do you want to look pretty for Jeff?" asked Candice. She saw the look on Trish's face. And it was not a happy look at all.

"Sorry honey. There I'm done. Go look it the mirror." suggested Candice. Trish got up from the chair and walked over to the mirror. Trish had on green tank top and tan cargo pants. Her hair was straighted. She was proud of how good she looked.

"You like it?" asked Amy. "I think Candice did a good job on you."

"I love it! Thank you Candie." she walked over and hugged Candice.

"Okay. Let's get out of here. I think the guys..." Kelly was cut off by the doorbell going off. "And I was right."

The girls went down the stairs and opened the door to see the guys waiting for them. They were caught off guard when they finally looked at the girls and saw how beautiful they were.

"Wow you girls look amazing." said an amazed Randy.

"Thanks. We owe it all to Mickie and Candice." said a smiling Maria.

Trish couldn't help but look for a certain Hardy. When he appeared through the door, all he could do was stare at Trish with his mouth wide open. Trish smiled and couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, you look...wow." Jeff couldn't think of anything to describe the sight. Trish made a soft giggle. After all the compliments, the gang finally left Amy's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

They arrived at the club. It was pretty packed. That's what you would expect since it's a Friday night. The gang worked their to the dance floor. Everyone began dancing except for Trish. She had no one to dance with. Then her best friends, Amy and Mickie, came up to her.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" ask Amy.

"I don't feel like dancing." Trish lied. She loved to dance no matter the even if she was a bad dancer, she would still have a good time being silly. But now was different. She didn't know why she didn't get her ass up and move to the music.

"Come one Trish don't lie to us. Do you want to dance with your best friends?" asked Mickie. Mickie knew Trish to well to let Trish lie about her not wanting to dance.

Trish thought for a minute. Dancing with her friends would be nice and since they all bad dancer, it might be a little fun. "Okay." Trish finally said and walked to the dance floor with her best friends.

After a few minutes the song started to fade away. Just then "Dangerously In Love" by Beyonce started. Trish realized it was a slow dance kind of song. Trish went back to the table and watched her friends dance with their boyfriends.

"May I have this dance?" Trish turned around and smiled once she saw Jeff's hand extended to her.

"You certainly may." she places her hand in his and walked to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he places his arms around her waist.

"Have I ever told you that this is my favorite slow song?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think you ever told me. This is my favorite song too." said Trish.

"Then this can be our song." Jeff said. He honestly didn't know why he said that. It just slipped out according to him.

Trish looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She justed smiled. "This is our official song." she finally said. She layed her head on Jeff's chest and closed her eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Trish finally opened her eyes. She must have dozed off because she was in Jeff's car when the arrived at her house.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Jeff said with a smile.

"Hi. Did I fall asleep?" Trish asked stretching in the process.

"Yeah you did. Did you know you snore?" Jeff asked as he laughed.

Trish hit him softly. "I do not."

"Whatever you want to believe." Jeff laughed at his remark. They finally got out of the car and were standing on Trish's front porch.

"Well thank you for the great night, Jeff." a smiling Trish said.

"No problem. Thank you for agreeing to be my date tonight." said Jeff.

"It was my pleasure." said Trish.

After moments of silence, Trish finally broke it. "So I'll see you at movie night tomorrow." Trish started to walk through the door when she stopped.

"Wait you forgot something." Jeff said hoping she wouldn't get mad at what he was about to do.

"What did I forget?" that's when it happened. Jeff had grabbed Trish by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Trish tried to pull herself off, but the kiss was too passionate. Trish accepted the kiss. Jeff pulled away not knowing why he had did what he did.

"Umm..so I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Jeff trying to change the topic.

All Trish could do was nod. Jeff had walked back to his car and drove off. Trish went through the door into her room. She closed the door and locked herself in. Now she had to think about a lot of things.

Chris or Jeff? Jeff or Chris? She didn't know what to do. Her mind was on the kiss that happened earlier. That was the most passionate kiss she had ever had.

_Passion..._

She loved it to be honest, but it happened with the wrong guy. Trish didn't get a wink of sleep because all she had on her mind was Jeff and the kiss.

**A/N: This was the longest chapter I have written. So Jeff and Trish kissed and Chris is cheating in the process. This is gonna be good. Tell me what you guys think! I will be updating as soon as possible.**

_Next Chapter: Trish tells everything to her friends and Jeff does the same. What will they say?_


	5. Falling For You Over Again

The next day, early in the morning, Trish paced around her room. She had a lot of things to think about, but all her mind was on was that kiss that happened last night. She didn't know what to do but call her friends and tell them to get over there and quickly.

Trish grabbed the phone and called Amy.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Amy. I need you to call the girls and get over here now." said Trish

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing yet but can you just call them or something and tell them to get over here?"

_"Okay but there better be a good reason Trish_." said Amy as she hung up the phone.

Now that that was taken care of, all Trish had to do was wait for her friends to arrive. She couldn't wait too long though. This was something really important that she had to get advince for.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jeff layed in his bed, closing his eyes. He loved Trish so much but his actions last night what uncalled for. He didn't want to loose her but he never thought that it would happen but it might this time.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" asked his brother Matt as he walked in with his girlfriend Ashley.

Jeff shook his hand and sighed.

"Come on Jeff you have to talk." said Ashley.

"What's wrong dude?" asked a worried Matt.

"I'm in love with Trish, that's what's wrong!" Jeff snapped.

"Well we all know that but what's the problem with that?" asked Ashley.

"Well I..." Jeff was interuppted by Ashley's phone going off.

"Oh sorry. It's a text." Ashley looked at her phone and saw a text from Amy.

_Girls Meeting!! Its urgent, Trish needs us for an important reason. Get over there NOW!_

"Who's it from?" asked Matt.

"It's from Amy. I gotta go guys. I'll see you at movie night." she kissed Matt and hugged Jeff then ran out the door.

"Do you want me to invite the guys over?" asked Matt.

"That would be nice. I need to talk to all of you guys anyway." answered Jeff. He layed back down as Matt walked out of his room to the phone. All he could think about was Trish's reaction to the kiss. It replayed over and over in his mind. He thought this would be the last time he could see or talk to Trish again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The girls finally arrived at Trish's house. They were in her room and since nothing was going on, they decided to chat about random things. They were talking too loud, that Trish couldn't even talk.

"Girls." said Trish but no one heard her at all. They were too loud.

"Girls!" Trish said it a little louder this time, but again no one heard her. This was getting frustrated to Trish. She had something really important to tell them and their loudness was really pissing her off.

"Jeff kissed me last night!" Trish screamed at top of her lungs. Just then, the talking stopped. The girls turned their heads slowly, their mouths were wide open. They couldn't believe what Trish had just said. There was slience in the room for a few moments.

"He did what now?" asked a shocked Amy.

"He kissed me last night." said Trish more calmly. The girls were shocked and happy at the same time. They knew that this could be Trish's chance to leave Chris and come running to Jeff but they knew that wouldn't be happening for a long time. Trish made it clear that she would stay with Chris no matter the conditions.

"How was it?" asked Mickie.

"How was what?"

"The kiss, silly."

"Well it was like...it's really hard to describe but it was like a _oh-my-god _kind of kiss. I mean...Wait this is not helping me in the situation, Mickie." said Trish.

"Oh come on Trish. Jeff is the right one for you. You have to accept it." said Maria and she and the girls knew she was exactly right on track.

"No he's not."said Trish trying to prove that Maria was wrong.

"Yes he is Trish. Stop trying to dodge the fact that it's true. Do you want to stay with Chris and keep bringing treated like a barbie doll or do you want to go to Jeff and be treated like a real woman?" asked Ashley.

"No, yes, maybe. Ugh! I don't know, I'm so confused!" said Trish as she fell between Candice and Kelly on her bed with Maria in the back of her.

"Hon it's okay to be confused. It's a confusing situation." said Amy

"I don't want to be confused though. Maybe I should just stay away from him or just forget this friendship." said Trish covering her eyes.

"No you can't do that Trish. You know how much that will crush Jeff. But how about you forget about it for one night. I mean tonight is movie night and your the host for us. You can't be sad on this day. It's a tradition for the gang." said Amy.

"Yeah. Amy is right. You have to be happy. Come on let's see a smile Trish." said Candice.

Trish was really happy that her friends were there for her. So she did what they asked her to do. She put on a little smile.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

The guys were at the Hardy's house. They were waiting to see what Jeff had to say. For the voice of Matt, it sound really important. Jeff finally walked in. He was ready to hear the advice and harsh statements.

"Okay guys this probably the last time I'm gonna see or talk to Trish." Jeff started to say.

"What are you talking about Jeff?" asked Dave.

"I kissed Trish last night." answered Jeff and the room went silent. Moments of silence went by and they were still shocked.

"You did what now?" asked Matt.

"I'm not saying it again. I hate myself for doing it in the first place." said Jeff.

"Don't hate yourself dude. I know how you feel. I mean Trish is beautiful and you just can't keep away from her." said Randy. He looked at Jeff and saw him glaring at him with a _what-the-hell?!_ look on his face. "I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut now."

"Good. Now what am I gonna do? I don't want to loose Trish. I love her so much." Jeff pointed out.

"Your not going to loose Trish. She probably will forgive you. Just pretend it never happened." suggested John.

"I can try to." said Jeff.

"Good. Now come on we got to go to Trish's house for movie night tonight." said Punk. They all got up to go Dave's car. On the way there, Jeff looked out the window and thought if the guys were right. If Trish would actually forgive him. He knows it was true. He wanted it to be true.

He just needed to know. Would his hopes and pleads become true?

**

* * *

**

** A/N: I love this chapter. I think it's awesome! Haha! Anyway back on track. Well the girls were happy but Trish wasn't so happy at all. The guys were kind of concerned about Jeff. Next chapter will be better. Please Subscribe, Favorite and Review! Thank You!**

_Next Chapter: Trish and Jeff come face to face after their passionate kiss they had shared._


	6. Something's Getting In The Way

As the guys arrived in front of Trish's house they noticed that the girls' car was already there. Instantly, Jeff thought that Trish had told the other girls about what had happened between them. He sighed and got ready for the comments that they might make.

The guys walked inside the house and saw the girls in the living room, looking for a movie in the DVD cases.

"Hey girls." said Dave as he sat on the couch.

"Hey babe. Hey guys." said Melina and returned her attention to the DVDs

"Where is Trish?" asked Jeff.

"She's in the kitchen. She's working her ass off preparing..." Candice was interrupted by Jeff.

"Okay thanks." he said as he went to the kitchen. Candice was right too. Trish was all over the place making snacks and preparing drinks. She didn't stop.

"So I'm guessing you're a fast worker." said Jeff with a smile.

Trish stopped in her tracks. She didn't need to turn around because she knew exactly who it was. She was happy when he was there but the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine.

_Why now? Why do the feelings have to come back at the worst time of all?_ she thought to herself as she turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah well I always work fast. You know that." said Trish.

After moments of uncomfortable silence, Trish opened her mouth to say something but Jeff stopped her.

"Look about yesterday night," Trish knew exactly where this was going. "I'm really sorry about that kiss. I mean I thought that maybe I could give you a goodnight kiss but I guess it turned into something more." said a nervous Jeff.

"What? No it didn't turn into something more than just a stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything to me." Trish lied. "What about you?"

Jeff hesitated. He wanted the kiss to mean something to Trish too but I guess he was wrong. "Um yeah it didn't mean a thing." Jeff also lied. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah I do. Can you take the drinks in the living room? I'll be there shortly." said Trish.

"Yeah sure I can." said Jeff as he grabbed the tray of drinks and brought them to the living room.

"How is she?" Amy whispered to Jeff.

"She said the kiss didn't mean anything to her." Jeff answered.

"Honey, you don't know if she's telling the truth or not." reasured Candice.

"But by the look on her face, she seemed like she was." said Jeff when he put his head in his hands.

"You know what? Let me talk to her and see if I get anything out of her. I can't promise I will tell you but I can try to piece some hints together." suggested Mickie as she got up off John's lap and went to the kitchen.

When Mickie entered the room, she saw that Trish was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and just having a big depressed sigh.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a concerned Mickie.

"Hm, Yeah I'm fine." lied Trish.

"Trish you know you can't lie to me. Now what's wrong?" asked Mickie.

"Fine. I told Jeff that the kiss didn't mean anything to me." said Trish.

"Okay so what's the problem then?" asked a confused Mickie.

"I think I told him a lie." answered Trish.

"You think?"

"Yes I think. I mean after that kiss my mind was on Jeff all night. I think it did mean something, I'm just not sure. My mind is telling me Chris but my heart is telling me Jeff. They are fighting inside me. I can't take it anymore." explained Trish. She started to tear up a little. Mickie couldn't help but tear up a little as well. She hated seeing her friend like this. Trish felt the sadness inside her heart. One the emotion that Trish had ever hated has finally made its way into her mind.

"Trish it's gonna be okay. Just try to see him as just a friend. Once you see him as just that maybe the feelings will go away." suggested Mickie.

Trish looked at Mickie. She smiled as soon as she realized Mickie was just trying to help. Trish hugged Mickie and agreed to try the idea.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Later on that same night, the guys had picked out their favorite horror film, _Freddie vs Jason_, just to freak out the girls. The first half of the movie made the girl jump and scream. Melina, on the other hand, was the opposite of the other girls. She was actually enjoying the movie instead of screaming whenever someone got murdered. Dave was proud of her. His girlfriend was fighter and a brave one too.

"Melina, how can you enjoy this?" asked a frightened Kelly with Punk's arms around her.

"Well first of all, I'm not a wimp like every other girl in the house and second of all, I've seen worse." explained Melina.

"What's worse than blood and two killers after random people?" asked Maria holding on to a pillow.

"Last summer's heat wave, some random fat dude, no shirt, sweating, jogging, and a hairy chest." Melina pointed out.

"Ew that is worse than this movie." said Mickie.

"I know right." answered Melina.

Trish and Jeff couldn't stop staring at each other. They both had smiles on their faces despite to turn of events. Jeff knew there had to be some way to let go of her. But how? He loved her with his hear and soul and letting go of her was not going to be easy. He wanted to be with her but he knew that wouldn't happen for a while. But he alson knew that he would get rid of the feelings for her sooner or later.

Trish knew that Jeff was just her best friend and nothing more. She thought she loved him but she knew that was just in the mind. She didn't want Jeff at all. She was at a confused stage in her life and need a reality check to focus on her relationship with Chris, but right now she wanted to enjoy her time with Jeff, who had his arm around her to comfort her from the movie. But then again she did want Jeff, she did love him, and she was at a confused stage in her life. She needed to try Mickie's idea the next day.

Trish needed that day to come sooner than it already was. And that day was coming slower and slower by the minute.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Trish and Jeff talked and lied about the kiss. They both thought it meant something more. Where's Chris anyway? Probably with girlfriend number two. Thanks for reading the story. I will update as soon as I can. Please do the following:**

1. Favorite  
2. Review  
3. Subscribe

_Next Chapter: Jeff is trying to find a way to let go of the feelings for Trish. That's when he meets someone else._


	7. Break Away

Monday morning was always the most boring and horrible day for Trish. She couldn't think straight at all. She had a lot of things to think about today and one of them was how to see Jeff Hardy as just a friend. Trish wandered through the halls looking for her friends.

She was looking around the corner, but didn't see them. She looked in the classrooms, but again didn't find them. Instead of her friends, she found her boyfriend on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll meet you tonight." said Jericho as he talked into his phone with a flirty tone.

Trish decided to sneak up on him. She walked quietly towards him and covered his eyes. Chris hung up the phone and smiled.

"Guess who?" said Trish trying her hardest to change her voice.

"Hm, someone who is really perfect and really pretty. I'm gonna go with Maryse." answered Chris.

Trish was confused. Why did Chris say Maryse? What was going on with him? Trish let go of Chris's eyes and turned him around. His smile faded away as he saw Trish's suspious face.

Chris had to think and quick.

"Chris..." Trish began to say. "Who is Maryse? My name is not Maryse." Trish said in a angry voice.

"Um..I meant to say Trish." Chris started to hesitate.

Trish wasn't sure to believe him but she would figure it out later.

"Uh okay. Well I'm free tonight and you promised me a special date for us like a month ago. Maybe we can go on that date tonight." Trish smiled.

Chris already had plans with a certain blonde girl that he talked to before. He had to get Trish off the trail.

"Sorry babe. I have to take my cousin out tonight for my mom." Chris said as he watched Trish's smile trun into a frown.

Trish was broken. She wanted to spend more time with Chris so badly. He had to ruin it just for his cousin. Little did she know, he wasn't going to meet his cousin no time soon.

"Oh um okay. I guess we could go out some other time." Trish looked down at the floor.

"Yeah. I guess we can. I got to go. Bye babe." Chris lifted Trish's head and pressed his lips against her's. He walked out of the classroom leaving Trish wondering so many questions in her head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Jeff walked around the halls. Searching for a idea in his mind, Jeff couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to be until he got over Trish. Was he even going to get over her?

Not looking where he was going, Jeff bumped into a girl that happened to be rushing to class. The blonde fell down and dropped everything.

Jeff looked down and saw a beautiful blonde woman. He kneeled down and started helping her pick everything up.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jeff finally spoke.

"No, it was my fault. I was in a rush." confessed the blonde with her accent.

Jeff smiled. "I guess it's both our faults then." they both laughed and stood up.

"I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff introduced himself and stuck out his hand.

"Maryse. I moved here from Canada. I'm a French-Canadain." Maryse shook his hand.

"I never met a French-Canadain before. I love your accent by the way." Jeff commented.

"Well now you have." Maryse laughed. "Thank you. I like your's too."

The two stood there smiling. Jeff had never seen anyone so beautiful. He forgot all about Trish.

"So I'll see you around?" asked Jeff hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah you will." Maryse answered with a smile and walked away.

Jeff was starting to have feelings for Maryse. He found her notebook on the floor. She must have forgot about it when she was in a rush to get to class. He picked it up and, being respectful, he decided not to look in it. Jeff was going to see Maryse one more time.

Jeff walked away with a smile on his face. He maybe had found a way to get rid of the feelings for Trish.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

During lunch, it was the usual thing. Trish and her friends sat at there usual table and talked. Trish looked at Chris and at his friends sit at the table across from him. If she was going to forget about the feelings for Jeff and see him as a just a friend, she needed to spend all the time with Chris as possible.

But he kept pushing her away from him. She was afraid that they would become to distance and eventually break up.

Trish didn't want that to happen. She didn't even want to think about it any time soon.

Jeff, on the other hand, was looking for Maryse.

He still had her notebook in his hand. He walked around and finally bumped into her once again.

She noticed he had her notebook in his left hand. That notebook was one of the most important thing to her and she needed it back.

Jeff took notice that she was eying the notebook and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, you found it." exclaimed Maryse and she hugged Jeff. Jeff smiled once again.

"Yeah I did. You dropped it when you were in a rush. I picked it up for you and looked everywhere. I guess it's really hard to find a beautiful girl with shiny blonde hair and a nice accent." Jeff and Maryse both shared a laugh.

"Well, thanks for finding it for me, Jeff. You're a really sweet guy." Maryse smiled.

"Anytime. So I was wondering that maybe after school we could go out and get so coffee or something." suggested a nervous Jeff.

Maryse smiled. She noticed Jeff was a little nervous asking her on a date. She kissed his cheek.

"I think I can clear my schdeule but I would love to go out for coffee... or something." Maryse giggled.

Jeff smiled. Maryse was everything he needed. Beautiful, smart, funny and everything above.

"So I'll see you soon." Maryse requested.

"Okay I'll see you later." Jeff and Maryse hugged and went their seperate ways. Trish happened to take notice that Jeff was a happy man.

She couldn't help but to get a little jealous and upset. She wasn't quite over Jeff and she was trying really hard but seeing Jeff with another woman made it even more harder to forget him.

She got up from the table and went into the bathroom where she cried. Mickie, Melina and Amy followed her and tried their best to comfort her.

"Honey, please come out." pleaded Amy.

"I'm not coming out. Just leave me here to die." Trish cried.

"Trish! Don't take like that. It's going to be alright." reassured Melina.

"No it's not. I'm not completely over Jeff and seeing him with another girl makes it even harder to forget him." Trish complained.

"Trish, you can't help it but to love him. It's happens in life." Mickie said.

"Well I hate my life. I'm dating someone that I really care about but I'm in love with someone else." Trish wiped her eyes.

"Trish please." Melina begged.

"Just leave me alone." Trish manage to say.

"Trish.." Amy was cut off by Trish.

"Leave me alone! Just get out now!" Trish yelled and continued to cry.

Her three friends did what Trish wanted them to do. They left the bathroom and sat back at the table.

"How is she?" asked Ashley.

"Not too good. She horrible." answered Mickie.

"What are we going to do guys?" asked Maria.

"We could try to get them together like the other attempts." suggested Randy.

"But the other ones failed." Candice said softly.

"We will come up with something. Don't worry." reassured John.

The gang thought about how to make Trish and Jeff become one. No of them came up with anything. This would be harder than they thought. But this is only the first part of the heartbreak and depression.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for the longness guys but I got way to caught up in my other story. So now we know who the girl's name that Chris has been dating behind Trish's back. Wonder what will happen? Jeff and Maryse like each other and it's making it harder on Trish's heart. Thanks for reading guys and girls! Next Chapter will be out as soon as I can get it up. Again sorry for the longness!**

_Next Chapter: Jeff and Maryse go out on their date while Trish stays home trying not to think about him. The gang also spies on Chris and find somethings they don't expect to happen._


End file.
